


In Vino Levitas

by purewanderlust



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purewanderlust/pseuds/purewanderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Sebastian arrives at The Hanged Man, they're drunk already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vino Levitas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metriculous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metriculous/gifts).



> Just a really quick little thing jotted down with no beta work or anything. My friend Karina's game glitched so it looked like Merrill was riding on Sebastian's shoulders, and then this happened.

"Sebastian! Sebbers! Can I call you Sebbers?" Marian crowed, hooking an arm around his neck as soon as he opened the door to The Hanged Man, and yanking him in. A chorus of cheers and greetings went up from the rest of the assembled. It appeared his friends were drunk. 

"Hawke, the message I received said that there was a situation of some urgency?" he said uncertainly. This didn't seem particularly urgent. Aveline was nodding off at the nearest table, while next to her Isabela cackled with mad glee, wrapping the guard captain's purloined headband around her wrist like a bracelet. Varric, Merrill, and Anders were all engrossed in a boisterous game of cards, while Fenris sat quietly in the corner, nursing a glass of wine and pretending he wasn't making eyes at their fearless leader.

"It is _urgent_ that you have some fun." She said as seriously as she could manage. "You can always go pray later; have some drinks with us!" 

"My vows." Sebastian reminded her gently, distracted as Anders gave an exasperated shout and flung a handful of cards into Varric's laughing face.

Marian pouted prettily and, behind her, Sebastian saw Fenris' frown deepen further. He hadn't even known that was possible. "Stay anyway?"

"I don't know..." he said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Oh, do stay for a while, Sebastian!" Merrill said, popping up at his elbow with a shy smile. She had somehow extracted herself from the card game when he wasn't looking, and made her way over to them. "You're very good at talking, we can talk. I do seem to talk a lot, don't I?" He opened his mouth to respond, but it seemed she wasn't done yet. "Or if you don't want to talk, I could just look at you. You're very nice to look at with those big blue eyes and those shoulders and that shiny armor. Oh, I hope I haven't made you uncomfortable! I'm so sorry, I just was glad to see you'd come to join in on the merriment."

Sebastian smiled at the ernest expression on Merrill's face, feeling quite endeared to her. "I suppose I could stay, for just a while." 

"Fantastic work, Merrill!" Hawke proclaimed, slapping her on the back hard enough that the poor elf stumbled right into Sebastian. "You charmer, you!" She didn't seem to notice that she'd nearly knocked Merrill down; bounding off to the corner to harass Fenris.

Sebastian blushed and helped Merrill regain her balance. She wasn't very steady on her feet and he imagined it probably didn't take many drinks to get someone so tiny very, very drunk. 

"Perhaps it would be better if we sat down?" he suggested, gesturing to the nearest table. Isabela had wandered over to the card game to grope Anders, so only Aveline was left at this particular table, head pillowed on her arms as she snored gently. 

"Sitting is wonderful." Merrill agreed. "I think I'm probably much better at sitting than standing, at present." She took a wobbling step and dropped on to the bench, nearly smacking her chin on the table in the process. "Oh, yes, this is much better." 

"Another pint, Daisy?" Varric asked, appearing and plopping a tin mug down in front of her. He dropped one in front of Sebastian too and winked. "That one's just water, Choir Boy." 

Time passed quickly, Sebastian sipping his water while he talked with Merrill, she getting drunker and drunker with each pint Varric dropped off at the table. It wasn't until Fenris cleared his throat at his elbow that Sebastian realized he had no idea how long they'd been sitting there.

"I am going to take Hawke home." The elf said in his deep, gravely voice. The aforementioned Hawke was haphazardly draped over his shoulder, the only thing keeping her on his feet, Fenris' steadying arm around her waist.

"Your place or mine?" Marian said with a lecherous grin and Fenris flushed brilliantly. 

"Yours." he said tersely. She sighed deeply. 

"One day, Fenris, you'll succumb to my devilish charms." 

"Where has everyone else gone?" Sebastian asked before they could descend back into their...unique brand of flirtation. 

"Home, I presume." Fenris answered, "Though I believe I saw Isabela dragging that mage off to her room."

"Do you call me 'that mage' when I'm not around?" Marian wondered aloud. 

Fenris shook his head, the ghost of a smile on his face. "I wouldn't dare."

"I suppose I will escort Merrill home," Sebastian said, turning to the other elf. "If that is agreeable to you?"

Merrill beamed. "Oh, quite!" She made to stand, but she staggered and dropped back to her seat with a giggle. "On the other hand, perhaps I could just sleep on this bench tonight." She flopped sideways on the bench, until she was lying down, her feet still planted on the floor.

"I don't think that's a very good idea..." Sebastian said. 

"Do you think you can manage?" Fenris asked tightly. Marian's hands had disappeared into his hair, and his face was getting darker by the moment. 

"I--Yes, I'll make sure she gets home." 

Fenris nodded and made for the door, Hawke trailing along at his side, and Sebastian and Merrill were alone. He took a seat on the bench next to her.

"Don't you suppose you would be more comfortable at home in your own bed?" He tried. She peered up at him quizzically. 

"I imagine I would," she said agreeably. "But I don't think I can walk back to the Alienage, at present." Her eyes lit up. "Would you carry me on your back?" 

Sebastian started; he hadn't really been expecting that. "I, um..."

Merrill looked a little mortified. "Oh no, I'm sorry! Is that against your vows, too?" 

He laughed, surprised. "No, not at all. I just hadn't thought of it, myself. Can you sit up?" 

"Ughh..." Merrill answered, laboriously heaving herself upright. "Goodness, should everything be spinning quite so much?" 

Sebastian smiled faintly. "I imagine some water and a long night's rest will take care of that." He crouched down, with his back to her. "Can you loop your arms around my neck?" 

Merrill complied, and wrapped her legs loosely about his waist, too. "My, but you're strong," she mumbled, her face pressed between his shoulder blades. "You know, Dalish mothers carry their babies in slings on their backs when the clan travels." She paused. "It's not quite like this, though."

"I wouldn't imagine so." Sebastian replied, picking up his bow and quiver before heading out into the street. He hoped they wouldn't encounter any trouble; under normal circumstances, dispatching street thugs would be no problem, but with the warm blanket of Merrill's weight draped across his back, they wouldn't have a chance. 

The Maker seemed to be with them, though, and the streets were quiet as he made his way towards the Alienage. Merrill was humming a sad sort of melody in his ear, periodically nuzzling his shoulder. He saw the branches of the elves' tree over the rooftops and knew they were getting close.

 

"I quite like you." Merrill said abruptly. "You don't tease me overmuch and you always answer my questions about your culture, but somehow never demean my own."

"Well that wouldn't be quite fair of me, would it?" Sebastian pointed out. "You're always respectful of my beliefs, though you don't agree. The least I can do is return the favor." 

"And now you've carried me home, too!" Merrill continued, as if she hadn't heard. "That was very gentlemanly of you." 

Sebastian felt her let go of his neck as they approached her door and turned to steady her. "It was my pleasure, Merrill." 

She beamed up at him--and, before he could react, swooped in and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Oh no," she said before disappearing into her little house, "The pleasure was all mine."


End file.
